Sesamestreet.org
Description sesamestreet.org is an official Sesame Street website, featuring video clips, games, playlists, and more. The site debuted in August 2008. Video clips can be found by grouping by character, theme, educational topic, classic and current clips, or songs. There is also a section called "On Air," which features info on various characters, as well as an episode guide for seasons 35 through 40. Prior to the launch of the site, an advertisement for the website, featuring Elmo, Chris, Cookie Monster, and the Twiddlebugs, was produced and included on various Sesame Street DVDs. A shortened version has appeared at the end of various episodes of The Sesame Street Podcast. Although Grover thinks it would help increase traffic, the site does not feature any videos of kitty cats sitting on the potty.1 The earliest version of the site was in the form of a video archive, launched in December 2007 with an introduction by Grover. In addition to providing segments from the show (all given a "Sesamestreet.org" logo in the corner), the site's video section also includes clips exclusively available online. "Backstage with Elmo" features interviews with recent celebrities who appeared on the show. The main page also features newly produced video content, promoted as a themed day (such as "Number 5 Day" or "Grover Day"), though these "days" often appear on the site for at least a week. The site has also recently added a series of clips called "All About Our Site", where Grover and a representative of Sesame Workshop talk about the site. There are also a few segments from The Electric Company, although they do not appear within the site's video listing. A "History" section launched in October 2009, tieing in with the publication of the book Sesame Street: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street. The new page asks viewers to vote for their favorite clips in the show's 40 year history, and features "behind the scenes" stories from Celebration editor Betsy Loredo. In December, they launched a collection of eBooks, including some with audio from the actual characters. The site ranked #15 in TIME's "50 Best Websites 2010."2 Games #Abby's Gift Rap - Help Abby wrap her gifts by completing the rhymes. #Alphabet Soup - Help Cookie Monster make words in his soup! Toddler Version: Help Cookie Monster make words in his soup in this toddler game. #Animal Sounds - Listen to the sounds that animals make! #Animal Sounds with Elmo - Find the animals on the farm with Elmo. #Bert and Ernie's Printmaker - Make some art with Bert and Ernie. #Bert's Bottle Caps - Help Bert sort his bottle caps. #Big Bird's Collage Studio - Make a collage with food and feathers! #Big Bird's Crayon Studio - Make a picture with crayons and Big Bird. #Big Bird's Letters - Identify letters with Big Bird. #Big Bird's Numbers - Identify the numbers with Big Bird #Big Bird's Paint Studio - Paint a picture with squiggles and lines. #Big Bird's Shapes - Identify the shapes with Big Bird #Brushing Teeth - Help Elmo brush his teeth! #Bumper Cars - Match the letter to a shape to ride the rotten bumper cars! #Call It Macaronisaurus - Help Abby, Blogg, and Gonnigan stop the macaronisaurus. #Check Out Cookie - Cookie Monster needs help to sort the food! #Cinderella Challenge - Help Blogg complete the Cinderella Challenge to get to the ball. #The Close-Up Game - Can you guess what's in the close-up picture? #Close-Up Food - Can you guess what food is in the close-up picture? #Clouds - Make cloud pictures with Elmo. #Coloring Book - Color in the pictures with Elmo. #Colors and Shapes - Make different colored shapes with Big Bird. #Cooking with Rosita - Count and cook in Spanish and English! #Count Hats with Elmo And Zoe - Help Elmo and Zoe count hats. #Count it Out - Learn your numbers in this counting game. #Counting On - Click on objects to count them. #Counting with Big Bird - Practice counting with this picture game. #Counting with Elmo - Click on each object to count with Elmo. #Dig for Dinosaurs - Dig for dinosaur fossils with Grover! #Dorothy Imagines: Bugs - Play along as Dorothy imagines Elmo as all kinds of bugs! #Dorothy Imagines: Farms - Watch as Dorothy imagines Elmo as different farm animals. #Dorothy Imagines: Pets - Watch as Dorothy imagines Elmo as different kinds of pets. #Dorothy Imagines: Shoes - Play along to see all the shoes in Dorothy's imagination. #Dorothy Imagines: Telephones - See the silly telephones in Dorothy's imagination. #Dress Elmo for Fall - Help Elmo find his fall clothing. Toddler Version: Help Elmo find his fall clothing in this game for toddlers. #Dress Grover - Dress Grover in crazy outfits! #Egg Counting Elmo - Count and sing silly songs with Elmo! #Elmo's Amazing Ants - Find the path through the maze with Elmo. #Explore Elmo's Classroom - Have fun at school with Elmo! #Elmo's Fire Safety - Learn about Fire Safety with Elmo. #Elmo's Playful Pets - Use your sorting skills to help Elmo sort the pets. #Elmo's Song: Bugs - Play along with Elmo's bug song. #Elmo's Song: Farms - Play along with Elmo's farm song. #Elmo's Song: Food - Play along with Elmo's food song. #Elmo's Song: Pets - Play along with Elmo's pets song. #Elmo's Song: Shoes - Play along with Elmo's shoe song. #Elmo's Song: Telephones - Play along with Elmo's telephone song. #Elmo's Sticker Art: Shapes - Build a picture with Elmo using blocks. #Ernie's Early Word Game - Learn letters and play with words with Ernie. #Family Food - Help the Bear family prepare a yummy meal. #Find Bert's Paperclips - Help Bert find his paperclips. #Find the First Letter with Elmo - Learn your letters with Elmo. #Find the Letter - Find letters with Cookie Monster. #Find the Number - Find the number that Cookie Monster asks for #Footprints - Help Elmo match the footprints to the animal that made them! #Greetings from Grover - Explore the world with Grover. #Grow Your Colors - Help Grover grow healthy and delicious food! #How Many Are There? - Count with Elmo and Big Bird. #The Nick of Rhyme - It's super rhyme time with Super Grover! #Jumping Rhymes - Abby and Zoe teach Rosita to jump and rhyme! #Lemonade Stand - Help Elmo and Grover at their lemonade stand. #Let's Make Words - Learn letters and words with this fun picture game. #Letters to Big Bird - Learn letters with Big Bird. #Magical Numbers - Count along with Mumford the Magician. #Make-a-Monster - Make your own monster! #Make Elmo a Hat - Make a hat for Elmo! #Make Time to Rhyme - Rhyme with Elmo. #Make Words with Bert and Ernie - Learn your letters with Bert and Ernie in this picture game. #Making Movies with Sentences - Cilck on a picture to make a sentence. #Measure that Animal - Help zookeeper Murray measure animals at the zoo! #More Word Games - Click on a picture to make a word. #Murray Cleans Up - Help Zookeeper Murray wash the animals! #Musical Rooms: Crib - Make silly music in the crib! #Musical Rooms: Nursery - Make music in the nursery! #Name that Number - Use your mouse to identify numbers. #Name that Shape - Use your mouse to identify shapes. #Number Fun - Click on a number to watch a movie about it. #Oscar's Trash Collection - Help Oscar sort the trash. #Pandora's Lunch Box - Find shapes and help the fairies catch a lunch on the run! #People in your Neigborhood - Learn about people in your neighborhood. #Picture Play - Make your own work of art and let your imagination go wild! #Play Along - Play along with a song! #The Rapunzel Dilemma Help Abby #Read a Face - Match a face to the emotion. #Say Gezundenshniffle - Help the fairies get the dust bunnies back under the rug. #Seasons - Help Zoe clear the lawn! #Shape Play - Arrange the shapes to match the picture! #Sherlock's Shoe Stack - Pick the right shoe with Elmo and Sherlock. #Sink or Float - See if it sinks or floats with Cookie Monster! #Sleeping Bloggy - Help Abby and Gonnigan wake up Blogg. #Snuffy's Magic Garden - Help Snuffy make his garden grow. #Snuffy's Safari - Help Snuffy search for hidden animals #Super Grover 2.0: Super Missions - Take a super mission with Super Grover 2.0. #The Cubby Imp - Abby and friends try to rescue their stuff from the Cubby Imp. #The Laundry Game - Help Elmo sort the laundry! #Clap Your Hands - Sing and play along with Elmo in this game for toddlers. #Do What I Do Games - Follow along with Ernie and Natasha in this game for toddlers. #Elmo's Potty Time - Help Elmo figure out when to go potty in this game for toddlers. #Finger in the Air - Sing and play along with Ernie in this toddler game #Goofy Gallery - Look at silly pictures in Elmo's gallery in this toddler game. #Happy and You Know It - Sing and play along with Big Bird in this game for toddlers. #Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes - Toddler Game: Sing and play along with Elmo #Hush Little Baby - Play along with a silly song in this game for toddlers. #Keyboard-o-rama - Press any key to play with Elmo in this game for toddlers. #Old Macdonald - Play along with a silly song in this game for toddlers. #Pat-a-Cake - Sing and play along with Ernie in this game for toddlers. #Peek-a-Boo - It's Peek-a-Boo time in this game for toddlers. #Sounds Around Town - Listen to all the sounds around town in this game for toddlers. #Twinkle Twinkle - Help display silly picture for the silly song #What's That - Press a key to find out the answer in this game for toddlers. #The Wheels of the Bus - Sing and play along with a silly song in this game for toddlers. #Where is Thumbkin? - Sing and play along with Zoe in this game for toddlers. #Tooth Fairy Training - Help the fairies pass the Tooth Fairy Test. #Turn on the Toys - Help Elmo unwrap the toys. #Twiddlebug Chorus - Sing a song with the twiddlebugs #Walking the Dogs - Help Mr. Noodle find all the dogs! #What Doesn't Belong Instrument - Hear musical instruments and sort them. #Which One Doesn't Belong: Animal - Listen to these animal sounds and sort them. #What Doesn't Belong: Vehicles - Pick out the vehicle that doesn't belong with the others. #What Starts With The Letter? - Help Big Bird find the right letter sound. #Where's Telly? - Telly is lost! Listen to the sounds to help him find his way. #Word Games - Find words that go together with Zoe. #Zoe's Dance Moves - Make a dance with Zoe! #Zoe's Halloween - Have fun with costumes and pumpkins in this Halloween game. #Zoe's Pet Shelter - Use your sorting skills to help Zoe in the pet shelter. Links *クッキーのレジ係 | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Check Out Cookie *ロジータとクッキング！ | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Cooking with Rosita *エルモのファイヤー・セーフティー・ゲーム | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Elmo's Fire Safety *エルモの「トイレに行きたくなったら」 | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Elmo's Potty Time *エルモの教室をのぞいちゃおう | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Explore Elmo's Classroom *エルモの足あとクイズ | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Footprints *グローバーの絵はがき作り | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Greeting from Grover *エルモのキー・ボー（ド）ラマ | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Keyboard-o-rama *韻をふむのもインじゃない？ | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - The Nick of Rhyme *どうぶつの鳴き声 | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Animal Sounds *アルファベット入りスープ | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Alphabet Soup *数字をみつけよう | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Find the Number *なかまじゃないのはどれかな？ | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Egg Counting Elmo *エルモといっしょにアルファベット探し | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Elmos First Day Of School *もっと英単語あそび | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Elmo Goes To The Doctor *エルモの拡大食べもの当てクイズ | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Close-Up Food *エルモのリンボーダンス | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Limbo Elmo *エルモのお天気ファッション | ゲーム | あそぶ | セサミストリート - Elmo's World Weather Game Category:Websites